


Father's Day

by JustYourProblem



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Lucifer, M/M, Mild Blood, Parental Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), RadioApple, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourProblem/pseuds/JustYourProblem
Summary: It's father's day in the Magne household and Charlie, the daughter of the radio host Alastor and stay at home father Lucifer, plans to make her fathers the best day yet. Hopefully she will be able to surprise them this year with her gifts.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dragged into the Hazbin world for a while now but now I feel like making one-shots to get back into the grove of writing again. Here's one of the ships I have fallen in love with thanks to Jagged_Bailey on twitter!

Most people for father’s day, they would make their father breakfast in bed, give them a card, and then let them do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. For Charlie though, she loved to spoil her fathers on father’s day so every year, she tried to surprise them. Keyword here though being tried.

The first thing she did was wake up at six in the morning and did her best to tiptoe down the grand stairs, pass the small area her father’s covered with all of her pictures and few achievements, to the kitchen.

The kitchen was her father Alastor’s pride and joy. When Charlie was younger, she would often come in and Alastor would teach her how to cook the same things that his own mother taught him far away in a place called New Orleans. The teenager smiled as she came into the white kitchen and went straight to the double door fridge to get the things she needs. After grabbing the bacon, eggs, and milk, Charlie put them on the moving island in the middle of the kitchen, and then went to the cream colored cabinets to get the flour she needed. With that next to the other ingredients on the island, she pulled out her phone for the recipe and went straight to work.

At six forty like every morning, Alastor was the first to wake up. He looked up to the white ceiling at first before he looked to his left where his husband curled around him, trying to steal what body heat he could from him. With a soft smile, Alastor gave Lucifer a kiss to the top of his head. The blond didn’t even register what had happened as Alastor wiggled out of their blood red covers and slid a pillow to Lucifer which the other grabbed in his sleep and curled into.

Now free, Alastor gave a stretch before going to their walk in closet to get dressed for the day. He put on a white button up shirt, red slacks that were held by black suspenders and finished his look with a black tie and shoes. Going to their mirror, the man smiled at his reflection. Alastor’s mother was from the Choctaw tribe and his father was a french decadent which gave him his light tan skin color and bright hazel eyes. He gave his chestnut hair a bit of a tease with his comb to make his hair puff a bit before leaving his closet to check on his husband.

Alastor wasn’t surprised that Lucifer was still asleep as his husband was a night owl while Alastor was a morning person. After making sure the covers weren't going to try to suffocate him, Alastor went downstairs to work on breakfast. Since it was father’s day, Alastor was planning to make a big breakfast before going upstairs to wake his family but he froze at what he saw in his kitchen.

His linoleum floors were covered with flour and his marble counter tops weren’t much better. There was flour on them too but it looked like someone tried to clean the flour with liquid which made an almost play doh mess. All the windows in the kitchen were open and while it was June, it was still chilly which caused him to let out an involuntary shiver but he could see why they were open. At their stove-top was his sixteen year old daughter Charlie and she herself was covered in flour and she was desperately trying to save the bacon, while the eggs were burning in the pan next to her.

“Charlie, what are you doing?” Alastor asked in shock.

Charlie let out a small eep as she jumped back and Alastor was able to see the mess she was in. Charlie had pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail that wasn’t saved from the attack of the flour. In fact, the only thing on her that didn’t have the mess was around her bright blue eyes that she had inherited from Lucifer. She looked a little sheepish as she grabbed Alastor’s red apron that Lucifer got him for his birthday many years ago that read “I cook as good as I look”. His daughter was still dressed in her silk pink pajamas that was almost hidden behind the white mess.

“Ummm...cooking breakfast for you and dad,” Charlie admitted as her face started to get as red as the apron.

Alastor gave Charlie a small smile as he chuckled with a shake of his head. Charlie was a lot like her father besides the looks and that was unless she was making something from a box, his kitchen and the cook would look as if a pack of demons ran amok.

“Would you like some help, little fawn?” Alastor asked.

Charlie nodded and Alastor grabbed Lucifer’s apron that Charlie bought him that was black and read “It’s not burnt...it’s grilled to perfection” which fit his husband perfectly.

With his help, Charlie and Alastor were able to make the pancakes that Charlie wanted and bacon with some scrambled eggs that they were able to save. Adding some tea in a cup for Lucifer, a cup of coffee for himself, along with a flower from Charlie’s garden. A red with a pink outlining of pink dianthus Alastor believed. While Alastor was a master in the kitchen, he had a black thumb for gardening; but Lucifer and Charlie both had green thumbs which made their backyard into a beautiful jungle. Putting everything on a tray, Alastor followed his daughter upstairs their home and into his bedroom.

It was now barely eight in the morning and Lucifer still wasn’t awake. Opening their black out curtains, Lucifer actually let out a hiss as the bright sun landed right on their bed. The blonde had tried to bury himself deeper in the covers as he let out a complaint about it being too early but Alastor wasn’t having it. As Charlie walked to her other father’s side of the bed, Alastor grabbed the covers at the end of their bed and pulled the covers off with one big tug. Lucifer groaned as his hiding spot was taken away from him.

“Why did I marry you when you insist on murdering my beauty sleep?” Lucifer whined as he sat up since he knew he had no choice now but to be awake.

“Because our little fawn has made us breakfast,” Alastor said simply as he folded their covers to place on the chest at the end of their bed.

Lucifer blinked tiredly as Charlie put the tray on his lap with a bright smile. “Happy Father’s day daddy,” she said as she gave him a kiss to his cheek.

Lucifer looked down at what was made and smiled. “Thank you my angel,” Lucifer said as he grabbed the tea.

Charlie smiled happily and went to Alastor to give a kiss to his cheek too. “Happy Father’s day to you too dad,” she said.

“Thank you little fawn,” Alastor smiled.

With that said and done, Charlie left to get dressed herself and to continue her work on her next present for her fathers. With Alastor being a radio host, she was making a mix tape of his favorite songs for him to listen to when he was driving to work. She also wanted to see if her painting she made for Lucifer of their garden was ready for her to add the fairy lights she wanted to give it.

With her gone, Alastor sat next to Lucifer who instantly held a piece of bacon which the taller of the two ate right out his hand. “Happy Father’s day Al,” Lucifer practically purred.

“Happy Father’s day to you too my fallen angel,” Alastor said.

“I have a gift for you,” Lucifer stated. Now curious, Alastor tilted his head. Without needing any prompting, Lucifer asked, “Do you remember that woman who kept coming into your territory. Alice I believed her name was?” With a nod from his husband, Lucifer gave him a smile that fit the evil underground king that he was. “She will be coming over when Charlie has to leave to see Lilith today.”

Alastor smiled to himself, his hands were already itching to grab that woman and see how long she would last talking about his family without her tongue. Perhaps he would- Alastor shook his head with a chuckle to stop his train of thoughts. He gave his husband a chaste kiss and said, “You know how to spoil me cher. Tonight after the dinner and show I plan to take our family to, would you like to come with me to have fun with her?”

Lucifer almost lit up like a child on a Christmas morning at that offer. One of the things that drew Lucifer to his lovely cannibal was how he killed. Alastor was an artist and Lucifer was sure Charlie inherited that from him.

“I would love to my stag,” Lucifer nodded.

Cuddling close to each other, the two men continued to eat their breakfast that their daughter made for them while they held each other's hand. It was going to be a beautiful Father’s Day for them, they could already tell.


End file.
